Wild Thing
by Wildowl
Summary: Une enfance brisée, une adolescence sur fond de Guns N Roses et de drogues douces : la vie avait fait de Kurt Hummel une chose sauvage, un animal indomptable. Mais lorsqu'il frôle la prison et décide de se ranger dans le Wyoming pour fuir les hommes, sa vie entre en collision avec celle d'un jeune homme qui pourrait lui apprendre beaucoup de choses.


**Samedi 30 Mars :** Des semaines que je cherche une idée de fanfiction. Des semaines que je griffonne des idées qui perdent leur sens après seulement cinq minutes. Alors je fais une pause en regardant un mauvais télé-crochet. Publicité. Je zappe sur une autre chaîne et, O miracle, tombe sur un documentaire sur les origines du rock. Hendrix, Joplin, Nirvana, The Clash rampent dans mes veines. Leurs voix usées et lumineuses me secouent, et les images de ces idoles m'emmènent ailleurs. Et soudain, je sais. Kurt sera une Wild Thing, celle de la chanson de The Troggs, comme toutes ces figures dont la musique est intemporelle.

* * *

**Chapitre I : T.N.T**

* * *

" I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean

I'm a wanted man

Public enemy number one

Understand ?"

AC/DC**_ ; _**_T.N.T_

* * *

Cheyenne était une machine à broyer les rêves, un enfer pour tout ceux qui aspiraient aux grandes villes de la côte Est, mais Kurt aimait se brûler les doigts. Et cela faisait longtemps que ses rêves étaient rangés dans un tiroir de sa mémoire avec la mention « A ne pas ouvrir » plaquée dessus. Et la petite ville calme du Wyoming était la planque idéale pour un mec qui, à vingt trois ans, accusait déjà une réputation dans la plupart des postes de police de l'Ohio. D'ailleurs, les flics de chez lui l'avaient rebaptisé du doux nom de « L'Ange Noir », qu'ils crachaient avec un certain respect. Parce que Kurt possédait un sang-froid presque surnaturel et faisait preuve d'une élégance presque vicieuse lorsqu'il se retrouvait au poste, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Mais Kurt se plaisait à songer qu'il n'était pas responsable du jeune homme plus connu pour ses démêlés avec la justice que pour ses capacités intellectuelles. Enfant, il était un petit garçon timide, qui baissait les yeux devant ses camarades et tremblait lorsque quelqu'un s'adressait à lui. Il avait un père aimant et une mère qui le prenait dans ses bras quand il faisait des cauchemars. Tous les trois vivaient dans une grande maison à Lima, Ohio, avec une balançoire dans le jardin, un réfrigérateur toujours bien garni et même un chien qui n'avait plus qu'une oreille et qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la rue. Un foyer parfait, de ceux que l'on voyait dans les publicités. Ecœurant d'un bonheur qui suintait sous les portes et s'évaporait par la cheminée.

Et puis, l'ombre de la maladie s'était abattue sur Elizabeth. Tout avait volé en éclat autour de Kurt, le criblant d'éclats dont il possédait encore les cicatrice aujourd'hui. Il avait découvert trop tôt le malheur, les vraies larmes et l'inquiétude qui répandait son encre noire dans les veines. Il avait découvert que ses parents si forts et si grands pleuraient la nuit, quand il le pensait couché. Il avait découvert que certaines personnes étaient vraiment méchantes, comme ses messieurs qui refusaient de leur donner de l'argent pour chasser cette méchante maladie qui lui volait sa maman doucement. Kurt aurait voulu leur donner des coups de pieds, des coups de poings, pour qu'ils souffrent comme Elizabeth. Kurt était en colère parce que sa mère mourrait et que personne ne faisait rien.

Elizabeth était morte dans une chambre d'hôpital crasseuse, une nuit d'été, son mari lui tenant la main comme un naufragé se raccroche à un bout du navire qui sombre et la tête de son fils sur sa poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à empêcher la vie de s'échapper de la femme qui l'avait aimé durant des années. Burt et Kurt Hummel s'étaient retrouvés seuls, et le petit garçon avait vu son père perdre pied dans leur trop grande maison remplie des odeurs du passé. Il avait vu les bouteilles d'alcool envahir le placard de la cuisine, celui qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre, et entendu le téléphone sonner parce que son papa n'allait plus au travail. Parfois, Burt faisaient de terribles colères contre lui, lui hurlant des injures. Et Kurt pleurait en silence, sans rien dire, en chantonnant mentalement une berceuse de sa mère.

Cela avait duré plusieurs mois et un soir, Burt n'était pas venu le chercher à l'école. Kurt avait attendu assis sur le trottoir, son petit cartable sur le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille dame le remarque et lui demande ce qu'un si mignon petit garçon faisait tout seul, dehors. Et Kurt s'était mit à pleurer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut être parce que les yeux bleu de la dame lui rappelait ceux de sa maman. Il lui avait tout dit : les bouteilles et les cris de Burt, ses cauchemars de mômes dans lesquels Elizabeth revenait pour l'emmener avec lui et sa peur de voir son papa l'abandonner. La seule chose qu'il avait tu à la vieille femme était la colère qui continuait de répandre ses relents dans sa poitrine et qui lui donnait envie de détruire la terre entière, car qu'elle avait laissé sa mère mourir. Parce qu'il savait que c'était mal d'avoir ce genre de pensée.

La dame âgée l'avait prit par la main, et Kurt s'y était accroché parce que cela faisait si longtemps que plus personne ne lui avait témoigné de l'affection. Elle lui avait dit : « Je m'appelle Nina et je vais te ramener chez toi, si tu es d'accord. Et peut être que tu pourrais me raconter ce que tu as fait à l'école aujourd'hui, mon petit ? ». Kurt s'était mouché, parce qu'il savait que renifler était impoli, et il lui avait donné son adresse, avant de se lancer dans une tirade timide sur le joli château qu'il avait dessiné quelques heures plus tôt et qui lui avait valu les félicitations de la maîtresse. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, Nina était devant sa maison et frappait de grands coups sur la porte, fermement plantée sur ses petits talons. Et quand Burt avait ouvert en jurant, elle n'avait pas bougé, même s'il faisait deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

Nina avait dit des choses à Burt, des choses qui avaient faites pleurer son papa, et Kurt avait couru dans sa chambre parce qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir triste. Toute cette noirceur qui refermaient ses griffes sur lui l'emportait loin de l'enfance trop rapidement, trop brutalement. Ce soir là, Nina était restée longtemps avec Burt et Kurt les avaient entendu parler jusque tard dans la nuit. Il n'avait jamais su exactement ce que la vieille femme lui avait dit, mais le lendemain matin, les bouteilles d'alcool avaient disparu et Burt commençait des démarches pour chercher un local qu'il puisse transformer en son propre garage. Et, surtout, Nina était entrée dans la vie des Hummel, l'éclairant de ses sourires et veillant sur Burt et Kurt comme sur une famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Une nouvelle période de bonheur avait commencé pour les Hummel et ils formaient de nouveau un foyer, moins conventionnel cette fois-ci. Bien sur, toutes les crises étaient loin d'être résolues mais Kurt avait de nouveau un père et il avait gagné une grand-mère dans la personne de Nina. Mais il avait désormais souvent la sensation d'être un adulte piégé dans le corps d'un enfant. Le monde ne lui semblait plus aussi merveilleux qu'avant, et la seule chose qui parvenait encore à faire frémir son cœur lourd était de regarder les étoiles scintiller dans le ciel nocturne. Parce que Burt lui avait dit que sa maman était parmi elles.

A l'âge de treize ans, Kurt était tombé amoureux de son meilleur et seul ami. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer dans ses bras et de prendre sa main dans la sienne. C'était étrange, parce que tous ses autres camarades masculins ne parlaient que des filles qui leur plaisaient et Kurt, lui, ne vibraient pas comme eux devant leurs formes naissantes et leurs œillades charmeuses. Il avait compris qu'il était différent et cela lui avait fait peur parce qu'il savait ce qu'on faisait aux personnes qui ne rentraient pas dans la norme. Parce qu'il entendait tous les jours les moqueries qui pleuvaient sur le petit Colin, qui portait un corset pour ses problèmes de dos. Heureusement, Kurt pouvait cacher sa différence. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, jusqu'au jour où il décida de faire confiance à son meilleur ami.

A vingt trois ans, Kurt se souvenait toujours de la façon dont les yeux de Louis s'étaient agrandi et des mots qui étaient sorti de sa bouche : « Tu es un pédé ! C'est dégoûtant. ». Kurt avait senti les larmes brûler aux coins de ses yeux quand il avait vu son ami se précipiter vers leurs camarades en leur criant qu'il avait quelque chose à leur annoncer. Et il avait senti la colère se répandre de nouveau en lui, parce qu'une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un venait de lui montrer que les hommes étaient pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il avait eu confiance en Louis et il en avait profité pour l'humilier. Aimer était une faiblesse à laquelle il ne fallait pas céder parce que cela finissait toujours par marquer au fer rouge. Désormais, Kurt n'aimerait plus personne d'autre que Burt et Nina.

Avant la fin de la journée, les moqueries avaient commencé à pleuvoir sur Kurt. Cela avait duré une semaine. Une semaine avant que le garçon ne craque et ne se précipite chez Nina en sortant de l'école, avant de fondre en larme contre sa taille fine. Il avait fallu toute la patiente de la vieille dame avant que Kurt ne lui dise ce qui le préoccupait parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le trouve sale comme ses camarades et qu'elle ne le jette au loin, comme un chien galeux. Mais Nina l'avait seulement serré dans ses bras, à lui briser les os, en lui chuchotant qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle l'avait convaincu d'aller parler de tout cela avec Burt, ce que Kurt avait fait en tremblant, sa main glissée dans celle de la vieille dame.

Son père s'était muré dans un silence qui avait duré plus d'une semaine, après cela. Et, un matin, avant que Kurt ne sorte de la voiture pour se rendre en cours, il l'avait serré avec force dans ses bras et lui avait plaqué un petit baiser sur le front, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Et il avait compris que Burt le soutenait aussi, même si cela ne voulait pas forcement dire qu'il acceptait les préférences sexuelles de son unique fils. Mais ni Burt, ni Nina n'étaient avec lui pour l'épauler devant ses camarades, dont il était devenu un des souffre-douleurs. Pas plus, pas moins que les autres. Mais un souffre-douleurs. Et sa colère devenait un monstre qu'il s'efforçait de contenir, souffrant des griffures qu'elle lui infligeait en se débattant pour ouvrir la porte de sa cage.

Nina était morte le lendemain de son entrée au lycée de Lima, leur laissant un ranch perdu dans le Wyoming et une collection complète de vieux vinyles, dont Kurt était tombé immédiatement amoureux. Hendrix, Joplin, Morrison et les autres étaient devenus les compagnons nocturnes de Kurt, l'emmenant loin de l'Ohio avec leurs voix puissantes et les chuintements féroces de leurs instruments. Et le désormais jeune homme s'était découvert une passion pour le chant, même si sa voix ne collait absolument pas avec celle de ses idoles. Combien de soir s'était-il enfermé dans sa chambre, jouant avec une guitare invisible les notes de « Stairway to Heaven », sa voix se mêlant avec celle de Robert Plan ?

Un soir, durant sa deuxième année, Kurt avait eu envie d'expérimenter la vie complètement libérée de ses idoles et, sans prévenir Burt, il avait prit la voiture pour faire la route vers Columbus. Il était entré dans un bar gay dont il avait trouvé l'adresse sur Internet, juste parce qu'il était certain que personne ne le regarderait comme s'il portait une bombe à retardement dans ce lieu. Et, accoudé négligemment au comptoir de ce lieu, les yeux des buveurs glissant sur lui, il avait comprit que son corps était une arme. S'il en prenait soin, il pouvait l'utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et pas seulement des verres, comme cela avait été le cas cette nuit-là. C'est alors que le jeune homme gauche et honteux de son allure délicate avait entamé une métamorphose physique qui l'avait transformé en un papillon.

Kurt était devenu un client régulier du bar, où il pouvait oublier le jeune homme bousculé qu'il était dès qu'il franchissait les portes de son lycée. C'était là-bas qu'il avait eu ses premières fois : première baise contre un mur des toilettes avec un mec dont il ne se souvenait pas, première cuite qui l'avait fait vomir ses tripes dans ces mêmes toilettes, première rencontre avec la poudre blanche qui lui rendait l'enfance qu'il n'avait pas eu en transformant tout en chose merveilleuse. C'était dans l'établissement que s'était construit l'Ange Noir, jeune homme froid qui faisait tourner la tête de l'essentiel de la clientèle, un peu trop souvent sous quinze pieds de pure neige blanche. La colère que Kurt gardait en lui depuis des années consumait son joaillier.

Burt regardait son fils changer, pensant simplement qu'il prenait confiance en lui, parce que Kurt prenait bien garde à le tenir le plus loin possible de son double qui prenait pourtant de plus en plus de place. Il ne voulait pas que son père s'angoisse pour lui, il voulait qu'il soit heureux et c'est ce qu'il était quand il voyait que son fils devenait plus assuré de jour en jour. Et cela lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'il l'autorisait même à laisser Kurt Cobain se déchaîner sur sa chaîne hi-fi toute la nuit, ignorant que son fils fumait la fenêtre ouverte, pour que les volutes de fumées s'évaporent dans la nuit.

Et puis, Kurt s'était fait arrêter une première fois pour conduite en état d'ivresse. Heureusement pour lui, les flics n'avaient pas trouvé la poudre blanche dans la boite à gants. Mais ils l'avaient tout de même emmené au poste, où Burt avait dû venir le chercher. Il n'avait rien dit, et Kurt aurait voulu qu'il lui mette une claque sonore en lui ordonnant de ne plus faire de conneries. Il avait besoin qu'on l'arrête dans sa dérive, et Burt était le seul qui pouvait le faire, parce qu'il était la seule personne que Kurt aimait. Et souvent, il souhaitait que Nina fut toujours en vie, parce qu'elle l'aurait ramené à la raison. Mais la vieille dame n'était plus là et Burt avait tellement peur de perdre son fils en lui posant des limites qu'il se taisait.

C'était à ce moment que Kurt avait vraiment cessé de résister au courant qui cherchait à l'entraîner vers des eaux troubles. Pendant un cours de gymnastique, il envoya son poing dans la figure d'un type qui avait fait une remarque sur son homosexualité et il trouva cela jouissif parce qu'il pouvait laisser échapper un peu de sa colère. Alors, Kurt céda à la violence parce que cela lui permettait d'être tranquille et même enfin respecté. Burt était convoqué régulièrement chez le principal, dès qu'un élève regardait son fils d'un peu trop près, mais il ne disait toujours rien. Et pire, il prenait la défense de Kurt en justifiant ses actes par le fait que puisque personne ne faisait rien pour stopper ses détracteurs, il devait le faire lui même.

Kurt fut expulsé quelques mois avant la graduation, pour la bagarre de trop. Et commença une longue errance dans le noir, sur fond de Guns N Roses et de drogues douces. Pendant ses périodes de lucidité, il songeait souvent que sa vie ressemblait à un mauvais scénario.

Coups, conduite dangereuse, menaces, petits trafics. Kurt Hummel connaissait presque intimement les flics de Lima. Il y avait Fred, qui partait dans des grands délires philosophiques quand il parlait. Betty, qui mâchait toujours du chewing-gum à la fraise en faisant claquer de grosses bulles. Et le Patron, comme l'appelait Kurt, un colosse à l'accent du Sud qui cachait du chocolat dans les tiroirs de son bureau. Le jeune homme aux yeux froids pouvait lire le respect dans leur regard parce qu'il ne tentait jamais de se soustraire aux fautes qui lui étaient incombées et les assumaient avec un certain amusement. Même la menace d'emprisonnement du tribunal ne le faisait pas trembler. Plus personne ne pouvait contrôler l'Ange Noir.

Il était devenu une chose sauvage, un animal indomptable.

Entre temps, il s'était lancé dans le business de la drogue, avec l'aide d'un type rencontré dans le bar de Columbus, qui lui était passé sur le corps dans sa voiture. Il fallait bien payer les amendes des tribunaux qu'il cachait à Burt, ainsi que ses clopes et sa poudre. Il n'avait aucun diplôme, et aucune entreprise ne l'embaucherait avec son casier judiciaire. Le deal était la solution de simplicité, à condition de rester discret et d'avoir les bons contacts, mais cela ne faisait qu'entraîner un peu plus le jeune homme dans l'enfer. Une fois de plus, il semblait à Kurt que la terre entière avait choisi de le laisser dans la merde et cela venait augmenter sa colère comme des bûches sèches nourrissait un feu.

Cela avait duré quatre ans, dont Kurt ne gardait pas grands souvenirs mais surtout des cicatrices et une clef de sol tatouée sur la clavicule droite. Et puis, il s'était fait prendre comme un débutant à vendre de la cocaïne à la sortie du lycée de Bluffton. Cette fois-ci, c'était la prison qui l'attendait, pour de vrai, et Burt hurla sur lui en venant lui rendre visite au commissariat avant de fondre en larmes. Et Kurt réalisa combien il faisait du mal à la seule personne qui l'aimait, en dépit de toutes les souffrances qu'il lui infligeait et des soucis énormes qu'il lui causait. Le petit garçon doux et rêveur qu'il avait été contemplait son double de feu d'un œil réprobateur et pour la première fois depuis plus de cinq ans, Kurt se senti coupable et légèrement malade de ce qu'il était devenu.

Quelques semaines plus tard, devant les juges du tribunal, il usa de ses talents de comédiens pour paraître être un pauvre adolescent perdu, qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Kurt pleura, jura qu'on entendrait plus jamais parler de lui et qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait fait. Puis, pendant la délibération, il serra les poings et retint son souffle, en espérant que sa stratégie avait fonctionné. Parfois, il jetait des regards à Burt qui était pâle et dont les larmes avaient rougies les yeux, et sentait son cœur se serrer à l'idée de la douleur qu'il ressentirait certainement si Kurt devait aller en prison. S'il s'en sortait, il devrait vraiment cesser de jouer avec la justice. Pour son père. Et aussi pour lui.

Et il s'en sorti, par un miracle quelconque. Le tribunal lui infligea une énorme amende ainsi que l'avertissement stipulant que s'il avait encore affaire à la justice, il irait en prison, peu importe la faute. Kurt acquiesça, remercia, et signa les papiers qu'on lui présentait. Et le lendemain, il faisait ses valises pour le ranch du Wyoming, à quelques kilomètres de Cheyenne, que leur avait légué Nina, avec l'envie de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Loin de cette société qui lui donnait envie de gerber et qui ne lui avait fait que du tort depuis la maladie d'Elizabeth.


End file.
